


[FANART] B.O.B.A.

by lunatique



Series: Cherry Mahou Doodles [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: How much sugar do you want in your milk tea?
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Cherry Mahou Doodles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	[FANART] B.O.B.A.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stickers_on_a_laptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/gifts).



> A treat for Stickers_on_a_laptop who wanted a boba date. Somehow they became their high school selves.

[Image description: Kurosawa and Adachi in their high school days, wearing their gakuran school uniforms, having boba tea together. ]


End file.
